


In Control

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy likes to be in control. Almost always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/profile)[**hh_sugarquill**](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/)'s challenge 'Blindness and Desire'.

Percy stopped dead in his tracks as the blindfold slipped over his eyes. His breathing quickened and he strained his ears to catch a sound that might indicate what was about to happen. But nothing. Percy stood and waited.

And gasped as someone moved around him. Percy Weasley, who had entered the room as a respectable Ministry worker, now stood blindfolded, completely at the mercy of his attacker.

He felt his erection grow as excitement and the thrill of getting caught coursed through him. His hand moved toward his cock, ready to fist himself quickly and roughly, getting off on the mere implications of his current situation.

"Oh no, no touching yourself!" Percy's hands were swatted away, and he backed away as he felt the rough cloth of a travelling cloak brush against his fine robes. Almost immediately he bumped into a wall and was pressed flat against it, as the attacker moved closer.

Percy inhaled the cloak's scent of rain and forest, his lips forming a small smile as he found the faint smell of his favourite aftershave. He raised his arms and let his fingers travel over the stubble until they lightly caressed the slightly parted lips, which he claimed immediately. He felt the blindfold slip from his face and opened his eyes to look into dark ones overshadowed by thick eyebrows.

"That was quite an unusual greeting, Viktor," Percy chided good-naturedly.

"You love ven I do this," Viktor stated.

"I love _you,_ " Percy corrected, reclaiming Viktor's mouth.  



End file.
